


No One Cares About Your Faggots

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The only people in the Coalition who care about Shiro and his worthless faggot of a husband are those who want to fap off to it.Everyone else is horrified. Especially other gay men.





	No One Cares About Your Faggots

Shiro knows that he’s only worth a cock between his legs and the hole there too. No one cares about his personality, his heroism or his worth.

All they need him for us to be the random faggot to get married to another random faggot. 

People in the coalition still pat themselves on the back for thinking that there somehow good for focusing on his asshole and his cock.

He isn’t worth a personality anymore because all that matters is that he’s got some cock burried ballsdeep in him. 

His random husband has fans in the coalition and Shiro throws up in his mouth to think about how they fuck themselves while thinking about Shiro and his obligatory faggot of a husband. 

It sucks because he was supposed to be a hero and now he’s only a joke.


End file.
